Another Famiglia
by MidoriPoet
Summary: Yuki seems like a regular girl that goes to Namimori Middle, but she's not. Follow her on her journey with Tsuna and the others to find her secret in life, love, and the mafia. Sorry not very good with summaries story will get better.
1. Chapter 1

Another Famiglia

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and their plots and definitely not their characters. I only own my OC, Yuki.

A/N: This is my first fanfiction, criticism is much needed, so please review.

Chapter One: Fuwatta Yuki

Beep Beep Beep Beep

"Meow?" "Arf!" "Arf!"

A groan could be heard. An arm reaches out from under an ocean blue blanket, grabbing a digital clock. A girl's head pokes out and looks at the clock, "7:45" it read.

She puts the clock back and goes back under the covers. That was until "7:45?" _Crap Crap Crap!_ The girl jumps out of bed and changed into the Namimori Middle uniform: the white button up shirt, red bow tie, and brown skirt. She runs to the kitchen and grabs an apple."I'm leaving, okaa-san!" "Hai. Hai. Xue-chan!" The girl sighed. "Okaa-san, we're in Japan not China! Anyway, minna look out for mom!" The girl waved back to a bunch of pets and her mother while running.

The girl ran down some streets. She sees a boy with spiky tan brown hair and wearing the male version of the Namimori uniform. _hmm. Isn't he in my class? Oh yeah, that's Dame Tsuna._

The girl ran to Namimori, she looked at her watch, _Crap! A minute left to get to class! _

She looked up,_ Double Crap! The Discipline Committee is getting ready to dish out detentions, _she mentally measured the distance to the school gate. "Yes, I'll make it!" _Hehe, no detention, and nothing to tarnish my perfect attendance record._ Just then, Hibari Kyoya, head of that Namimori Discipline Committee, walks right in the way of her path. She scowled, _Triple Crap. _"Excuse me, Hibari-san," she yelled.

He turned his head and stared, or rather glared at her for disturbing the peace of Namimori._ Cripes! Half a minute to get to class!_ "You're late. I'll bite you to death." "Crap." She muttered. Hibari took out one of his tonfas, ready to strike. "Yikes!" She exclaimed. He swung the tonfa downwards, but she side stepped his attack, and continued her mad dash to class. "Sorry, Hibari-san! The bell hasn't rung yet!" And she ran into the school building, and soon her classroom. She sighed, _Yosh, I made it!_

"Minna, settle down!. Fuwatta-san, please have a seat." The girl, now known as Fuwatta-san, turned. "Hai, sensei." She takes her seat next to Yamamoto Takeshi. "Morning, Yuki-chan." "Morning Yamamoto-san." The girl replied. The class was pretty boring, except for when Sawada Tsunayoshi, also know as Dame-Tsuna, showed up for class. Yuki, wasn't really paying attention, but she did get the general picture. Apparently, Dame Tsuna asked Sasegawa Kyoko out while he was in his underwear. Now, Mochida-sempai wants to avenge Kyoko. Yuki sighed, _how troublesome is this going to be?_

At lunch, Yuki went to the gym, and saw that there were a lot of students. She walked off to lean against a wall and waited. Eventually, Tsuna walked in. _Well. He actually came, what a surprise._ Mochida-sempai began talking about something, and Kyoko got mad a little and then he started to attack Tsuna, but Yamamoto tossed a shinai to Tsuna. But then Yuki saw something hit Tsuna in the head. "REBORN!" Tsuna screamed, now in his underwear, he mounted Mochida-sempai, and started pulling out his hair.

Yuki busted out laughing with everyone else. _Now that was funny. But that bullet. He can't be here, can he? But if that's true, then does that mean that Sawada was chosen as a boss? Curious, very curious._

~End~

Explanations:

shinai = bamboo sword used in kendo


	2. Chapter 2

Another Famiglia

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own Hitman Reborn or the plot, I only own my OC.

A/N: The story will be like the anime but some parts from the manga would be used, and some parts would seem rushed or skipped. So yeah. Please Read and Review.

The next day, Yuki got up early to get to school early so she didn't have to go through the same thing as the day before. While she was walking, she kept thinking about the match between Tsuna and Mochida-sempai.

_Last I heard that man, or baby, was in Italy, being a tutor for the Cavallone Famiglia's new boss, Dino. Hmm, maybe there's more to know today. _She got to class, hearing that there was a transfer student. _I wonder who that could be. _Soon class started, the sensei introduced that student, "I'll introduce the transfer student. He was studying abroad in Italy until now, his name is... Gokudera Hayato-kun."

The girls in the class started chattering about how hot he is. _Isn't he that piano genius who ran away from the Gokudera mansion?_ Gokudera walked down an aisle, in front of Tsuna's desk, and Tsuna got scared. _This is troublesome, _was all Yuki thought. Gokudera kicked Tsuna's desk over and walked to the back of the room to take a seat. The girls kept fawning over Gokudera.

Yuki walked into the gym, she had overheard that Tsuna was going to be part of the volleyball game, since the regulars and a bunch of the substitutes got food poisoning. As she waked in, Yuki saw signs saying 'Fight Tsuna' and when he finally walked in, a lot of people were cheering. Soon, Yuki heard the sensei say, "We will now begin the match against Year 1 Class A and Year 1 Class C!" A whistle is blown signaling the start of the game, and Class C serves first. Tsuna just stood there as the ball went towards him, but he was too slow, so Yamamoto ended up hitting it. Everyone cheers, and Yamamoto thanks the crowd.

_ Tsuna better try harder or else he'll really be Dame Tsuna._ Yuki sighed. The rest of the set ended with Tsuna not trying very hard and the score ended out as 3 to 21, Class C's lead. _What a disappointment._ The team said something to Tsuna that Yuki couldn't hear, because of all the noise in the gym, but she did noticed something. Tsuna looked at everyone on the team, and then he seemed a bit more determined.

All of a sudden two blue lights hit each of Tsuna's leg, _I'm pretty sure now. Reborn must be here. That was the Vongola Family's Jump Bullet. But that would mean that Tsuna would be the next boss, the Vongola Decimo._ Tsuna blocked the ball with his male organ, thus giving everyone energy. _No way that they want to continue touching that ball after that. That's pretty dangerous though, for a guy anyway. _After the game, Yuki left the gym like everyone else, but she waited for Tsuna. What Yuki didn't know was that Tsuna was with Gokudera already.

Suddenly there was an explosion from somewhere on campus. _Uh-oh, that's got to be Tsuna and Reborn._ Yuki got there and saw Gokudera with dynamites in his hand, _oh yeah, now that I think about it, Gokudera's also known as Hurrican Bomb Hayato in the Mafia world._

Yuki watched as the scene unfold. Eventually, Yamamoto appeared and Tsuna started to put out the fuses. Yuki saw Tsuna get hit in the head with a Dying Will Bullet. "REBORN!" Tsuna screamed, his clothes tearing apart so he's in his underwear. And he started to put out the fuses of the dynamites with his hands. Gokudera started throwing out more bombs, but some accidentally dropped around him, but Tsuna put those out as well. Once all the fuses were out, Gokudera dropped to his knees and said, "I did not realize it! You are the one fit to become the boss. Tenth, I'll follow you until the end of this Earth! Ask whatever you want of me!" Reborn walks over, "The one who loses becomes the winner's subordinate, that is this family's rule." Tsuna dumbly asks, "Rule?" Gokudera straighten outs a bit, "Actually, I never had the desire to become the 10th. I just wanted to see if the 10th really had to strength to become a suitable boss." "Gokudera-kun," Tsuna starts. "But you proved me wrong! You are much more than I'd ever expected! You even risked your life to save me, even though I was your enemy!As Gokudera Hayato, I will give you my life" Gokudera said praisingly.

Yuki zoned out a bit, that is until Gokudera got angry at Yamamoto. "Hey can I join this too, Sawada-san?" Yuki asked. Reborn looked at her.

"Huh, what's up with him." "That underwear guy is such a loser!" Some third year students laughed. _They are so annoying. Dumb idiots, don't know when to be around, and just waiting to get a beating, _Yuki thought annoyed. Gokudera started to walkiing dangerously towards the delinquents with bombs in his hands.

In class the next school day, Yuki sat at her seat, reading. She noticed Gokudera at the door, and Tsuna was there. Yuki got up to see what was going on. _Might as well get on Tsuna's good side, when Rodolfo comes they'll need to be friends so we could all be allies._

"Good morning, Tsuna-kun" Kyoko-san said. Tsuna greeted her and smile his goofy smile, _hehe, someone's got a major crush on someone._ Yuki mentally teased Tsuna. Kyoko pointed down on something on Tsuna's leg, _ack, not that kid._ Clung to Tsuna's leg was a kid dressed in a cow suit with afro-like hair, whom was crying.

Hana mentioned something about it being ok to bring a kid to school, and Tsuna started to tug at the kid. The other students in the hall turned their head to look at something, or rather someone. The other students started to cling to the walls, and there stood in the middle of the hall way, was the fearsome Hibari Kyoya. Tsuna, apologized and ran off. Gokudera followed him, and Yuki followed Gokudera. Yamamoto had yelled, "Come back before class starts!"

Yuki and Gokudera finally caught up to Tsuna. "10th, who is this kid?" Gokudera asked. "It seems he knows Reborn-san." "Uh yeah, they're acquaintances or something." Tsuna replies, but then the faucets of a fountain parts and up comes Reborn, telling Tsuna to get back to class. And Tsuna and Reborn started to talk about Reborn's secret passageways.

Lambo, climbed onto Tsuna's head and starts rambling about trapping Reborn, _kid you actually believe you can trap Reborn, the best hitman in the world? You've got another thing coming. _Lambo takes out a green grenade launcher. But then Gokudera takes out his ever so handy, dynamites, and tosses them at Lambo. Lambo starts crying, and pulls out a giant purple bazooka. Lambo jumps in and pulls the trigger and pink smoke covers the area.

A guy of 15 comes out, he's wearing a cow print shirt with a black jacket and sandels and his right eye is closed. _Could that have been the Bovino Famiglia's 10 Year Bazooka?_ Reborn talks about it, the Adult Lambo tries to threaten Reborn but ultimately fails and starts crying.

At lunch, Yuki was sitting with Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Gokudera. Tsuna opens his lunchbox and purple fumes start to show. Three crows, that were flying above them, died from the fumes. Yuki looked at Tsuna's lunch, there were worms and bugs, and it was purple as well. "It's better if you don't eat that." Yuki says Reborn continues "You'll go straight to heaven with one bite."

Reborn calls out telling Bianchi to come out, which she does by opening a door. "Big sis..." Gokudera says, but then he's hunched over. "Ciaossu, Bianchi"Reborn says, Bianchi looks up at Reborn and starts to blush. "Reborn! I've come to take you back Reborn. Let's do some large scale jobs again." Bianchi says playing with her hair, Yuki stops paying attention, _Of course, Bianchi, aka Poison Scorpion. Honestly, glad I know that Reborn's an Archobaleno or else I'd straight up call her a pedophile. _Gokudera was still hunched over so Yamamoto and Tsuna brought Gokudera to the Nurse's office.

After lunch, the girls came in with cakes that they made. Yuki had made a two layered chocolate cake, there were two slices, one for Tsuna and one for Yamamoto, she didn't cut a slice for Gokudera since he was still in the nurse's office. Yuki notice Tsuna look at Kyoko, but then Bianchi switched Kyoko's cake with a poison cooking cake.

Yamamoto wanted to try a slice, but Tsuna slapped it out of Yamamoto's hand. Then Tsuna was knocked back from a red shot to the head and a purple shot to the stomach. _Hmm. Must be the Dying Will Bullet and the Iron Stomach Bullet. Why does Vongola always make cool bullets? _Yuki sighed. Tsuna 'REBORN'-ed and started to eat Kyoko's or rather Bianchi's cake, but then he started to eat everyone's cake as well.

_Oh no you don't Tsuna._ Yuki hid a slice of her cake, and Tsuna ended up only eating his slice. Everyone got mad at Tsuna. But then Adult Lambo showed up, Bianchi threw her cake at him and he faints. Yuki walked up to Yamamoto. "Yamamoto, here's you're slice." "Huh? Oh. Thank you, Yuki-chan." Yamamoto took the cake and ate it.

When school was over Tsuna, Gokudera and Yuki walked to Tsuna's house. When they got there, Tsuna's mother told them that there was another tutor for Tsuna. _This is bad.__ I mean how many Mafia tutors does one person need?_

They got upstairs and in Tsuna's room sat Bianchi and Reborn. Yuki sighed, "Tsuna, I'll see you at school. Bye." Gokudera's stomach grumbled, and he hunched over in pain.

~End~


	3. Chapter 3

Another Famiglia

A/N: Pardon the spelling errors and if they're there, grammar errors. Also, pardon the continueing switch between Japanese and English.

Chapter 3

Next school day, the teacher was calling out names of people who did well on the math test. "Gokudera Hayato- kun, Fuwatta Yuki-san. You two got one hundred points on the maths test," the sensei said, everyone was in awe.

"That was amazing Gokudera-kun, Yuki-chan," Tsuna said amazed. "Nah, this much is easy," Gokudera said. "Eh, it was a breeze," Yuki said.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, Yamamoto Takeshi." The two stood up. "Twenty points. You two will be getting extra homework for failing the test." Tsuna cringed. "Your work needs to be turned in tomorrow. You must get all the questions correct or..." The bell wrung, interupting the teacher.

Yuki's phone rang, "moshi-moshi?" "Ciaossu." "Ah, Reborn-san, what's going on?" "Come to Tsuna's house to help Tsuna and Yamamoto. Gokudera's will be there too." "Ah, I don't-" _He hung up on me, _Yuki sighed. _Guess that means I actually have to go._ Yuki called her mother to let her know that she'd be home late._  
_

Yuki got to Tsuna's house and saw a brunette girl wearing the Midori Middle School uniform. _I wonder who she is? _The girl continued glaring at Tsuna's house, then she muttered something and tried to sneak in, but was caught by Nana, Tsuna's mom.

Later Yuki rang the door bell. Nana answered, "Sorry for intruding, Sawada-san, I'm Tsuna's classmate. I'm Fuwatta Yuki, pleased to meet you." "Ah, You're one of Tsu-kun's friends. He's upstairs in his room." "Thank you."

Yuki got to Tsuna's room. "Konichiwa, minna." "Yuki-chan!" Tsuna and Yamamoto greeted. Gokudera grunted. "So what's going on?" "I didn't get question seven, though." Yamamoto replied. "You're still an idiot, Yamamoto! Right, Tenth?" Gokudera laughed.

Yuki sweatdropped. "I don't care about question seven, I still don't get half of all this." Tsuna replied. Of course Gokudera was pesistant that Tsuna would figure it out.

Yuki sat next to Yamamoto and looked at the question sheet. _If you had a stack of 100 sheets of 11.5cm__2__ papers, that are dropped together from a height of three meters, prove that when they fall to the ground, the stack will not fall apart. _"I have no idea!" Tsuna yelled. Yuki giggled. "That's easy." "Eh, Yuki you actually get it?" "Well, yeah." "Then how?" "That you've got to think on your own Tsuna, if I tell you, you won't understand it."

"Which means you don't know," Gokudera smugly answered. "Believe what you want," was Yuki's reply. _Arrogant jerk. It's not like he knows the answer. And he's supposed to be smart. Freaking use glue, idiots._ Yuki complained in her head.

The brunette girl came in saying, "Here's some food!" "H-Huh? Why are you here?" Tsuan asked incredulous. "I'm making sure that there are no bad influences around Reborn-chan!" She declared."Was it reall necessary to dress up like that?" Tsuna asked. Gokudera looked pissed, while the girl put out the drinks.

"I didn't know you knew someone from Midori Middle School, Tsuna." Yamamoto said. "Huh? Isn't Midori Middle School that super-hard-to-get-into, prestigious girl's school?" Tsuna asked. Yamamoto turned to the girl, "that's their uniform, right?" The girl nodded. "She could probably solve the problem." The girl said, "I understand. Then, if I'm able to solve the problem, you will never get involved with Reborn-chan ever again."

Yuki pulled out her books and her mp3 player. _It's gonna be a long, long day._ Yuki had finished the school assignments before Reborn called, so she had decided to bring some random language workbooks to study.Yuki looked up occasionally to see what's going on, and everytime she did, it was the same picture, the girl was sitting there trying to figure out the problem, the three boys watching her, and Reborn was messing with Leon.

Midnight rolled around. "Sorry, I couldn't do it!" The girl cried. Yuki sighed, "Sorry guys but I have to get home. My mom's gonna be worried." "It's okay Yuki-chan."

Yuki got up, "I told your kaa-san that you'd be home later." Yuki turned, "Really now Reborn-san. Well, that means I have to stay now, huh?" Tsuna sweatdropped, and Bianchi came in by melting the door knob, Gokudera dropped to his knees again. They had to put Gokudera in Tsuna's bed and Reborn was putting on his pajamas. Bianchi tore the paper up mentioning that "it has no love."

The girl got her dad to try it. "This is my dad. He's a university maths professor." "You could've called him in the first place." Tsuna and Yuki said. "There's no problem with you not being able to solve this question. This is a very hard, university-level question. You cannot prove this because it cannot happen." "Really?" Tsuna asked. "Yes, even as a university professor, I cannot solve it."

"No. It can be proven." Yuki said, Reborn sat up and continued. "What if, at first, the papers had glue on them. When they fall, the glue would make the papers stick together." "I wouldn't have thought..." Everyone, except Yuki, was amazed, Yuki sweatdropped at how unimaginative a group of people can be.

"Those sideburns... Y-You must be..." "Dad, you know Reborn-chan?" "Reborn? That isn't his name. His name is... Boreen." The girls dad went into a speech about Boreen. Yuki decided it was time to leave. "See you tomorrow guys." Yuki left.

Next morning while walking to school, Yuki heard a familiar scream and dashed to the bridge. She stared at the sight of Tsuna running from Haru, whom's name Yuki got from Reborn that morning when she called to check if Tsuna and company was done with the assignment.

Kyoko, Hana, Yamamoto, and Gokudera was there and Reborn was sitting on the stairs. Even Hibari Kyoya was on the bridge and looked at the group, "Hm, that crowd is such an eyesore." Yuki heard him say. She mentally giggled at the comment. _Sometimes they can be that. _

She decided to continue on the way to school. _Hm, Rodolfo said he'll be coming to Japan with Dino soon. I guess I should tell Tsuna and the others, but definitely Reborn, that I'm part of another Famiglia already._

~End~_  
_


	4. Chapter 4

Another Famiglia

A/N: Sorry, to those who actually want me to update, for not updating. Anyway, before I start I wanna thank jestie kiryuu for being the only one who updates, so thanks. And I wanna thank SaChan22 for alerting and AshleyKim01 and kurobunnyalice for favorite-ing my story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hitman Reborn, I only own Yuki and her family and the Spazio Famiglia.

Chapter Four

"XUE-CHAN!" Yuki heard a woman yell. "Hai okaa-san!" "Your lunch is ready!" Yuki ran down the stairs to the door where her mother was. "Here's your lunch, Xue-chan" Yuki sighed, "okaa-san, how many times have I told you? We're in Japan not China, so call me Yuki." Her mom laughed, "But you'll always by my Xiao Xue" Yuki sighed, "I'm not little okaa-san. I'm leaving!" Yuki walked to school without any problems.

At lunch, Yuki was with Tsuna and company. She finished her Chuka Bento, it had egg noodles topped with sesame sprinkled tomatoe, cucumber, egg and ham slices. Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Gokudera were all yawning. Gokudera and Yamamoto were arguing about their yawns. Yuki sighed, _Another lame argument._

Gokudera leaned on the fence, "But it really is boring. Is there really nothing interesting around here?" "There is," said Reborn's voice. "Huh, Reborn?" Tsuna starts, then he starts screaming 'ow' because a bunch of urchin-like spheres were thrown at him. "It's lucky. Ciaossu." Reborn appeared in a costum of an urchin-like creature and started to prickle Tsuna with it. "Ow Ow! It's poking me! What's with the costume?" Tsuna complained.

"A big surprise with a big chestnut?" Gokudera said in a questioning tone. "That's right? He got it right?" Tsuna asked. "Nope. This is a sea urchin." Yuki sweatdropped, _an urchin great. _"This is a camouflage for spying on people who commute on long distance trains." Reborn explained. "A hundred of a hundred more people will notice that." Tsuna said. "Everyone's too scared of the spikes to come close so it's easy to relax." Reborn explained some more. "It's got nothing to do with spying!" Tsuna yelled.

"Bianchi made it for me for a project in Home Economics when she was in elementary school. So whoever touches the spikes, will go to heaven in thirty seconds." Reborn said flatly, then Tsuna fainted, Reborn takes out a stop watch. "Exactly thirty seconds. How precise." Gokudera tries shaking Tsuna, to get him to wake up. "Are you okay, Tenth? Tenth?" "It's okay. He'll wake up in ten minutes. Until then, I know a place where you can rest Tsuna."

We got to the 'Reception Room', which was the place Reborn mentioned. "Is it here?" Gokudera asks, Reborn nods. Yuki opened the door to the Reception Room. "Let's put Tsuna on the couch." Gokudera and Yamamoto put Tsuna there.

"Wow, I never knew there was a room like this." Yamamoto said. "The Reception Room isn't used much. The furniture is nice and so is the view. It's also in a convenient location." Reborn explained. "What about it?" Yamamoto asked. "This is going to be the family's secret headquarters." "Wow, sounds like fun! A secret hideout." "Are you a kid or something? It sounds good though. There definitely needs to be a headquarters for the family." Gokudera thought aloud. "It's decided." Reborn stated.

Some guys, wearing black and had a strange retro styled hair, barged into the room. "You there, what are you doing here? Who told you to come here?" They demanded. "Huh, what do you want?" Gokudera asked. The guys stepped up, "don't act cocky. This room was given to us, the Discipline Committee." One guy noticed Tsuna, and kicked the couch saying, "who the heck is he?" Of course Gokudera was pissed calling the guy a bastard. "I don't care that you're some Discipline Committee. You're going to bite the dust."

Yuki cared less about the argument that basically went no where, and went to see if Tsuna was okay. Yuki sighed as Gokudera and Yamamoto fought against the Discipline Committee. _Must boys be boys? I mean really a fight._ She looked at Reborn and he was making coffee.

He handed Yamamoto and Yuki a mug. "Thanks," Yuki muttered and blew on the coffee. "These watchdogs are useless. Who are you?" _Uh-oh. You know there's trouble when you here that theme song. _Yuki smiled a little. "He's Hibari Kyoya." Yamamoto said. "huh, what? Are you one of these guys?" "Gokudera, wait." Yamamoto and Yuki said at once, as Gokudera stalked up to Hibari.

"Just now this place has become the headquarters for the Vongola family." "Family? What kind of crowding is that?" "Crowding? Whatever, just get out." In a flash, Gokudera's mug was slashed. "What the hell is this guy?" Gokudera said jumping back.

Yuki noticed Hibari's tonfas. " I hate weak herbivores that crowd around. If you come into my sight, i'll bite you to death." Hibari hit Gokudera, and Gokudera was K.O.'ed. Hibari and Yamamoto clashed next, Yamamoto dodged a lot of Hibari's attacks, "You move well, but you're protecting your right hand. I see, the baseball club. Correct." And with a kick Yamamoto was sent flying back to the other wall. Hibari noticed Yuki, "Crap."

Hibari ran at Yuki and swung his tonfas at her, but all Yuki did was dodge she didn't even fight back. "Hmm? You move well, too." Tsuna starts to wake up, Yuki back flips so to get more distance from Hibari._ I hate following orders. Wish I could fight right now. Or at least be able to defend myself against this guy._

Tsuna wakes up seeing Gokudera and Yamamoto out cold and sees Yuki by the windows. "So there was another one." "Eh? The Chairman of the Discipline Committee, Hibari-san?" Tsuna tried to wake Yamamoto and Gokudera. "They won't wake up. It's because I did that kind of an attack on them." "Eh?"Tsuna looks at Hibari, but then turns to see that Yuki seemed okay. "Now then." Hibari walked towards Tsuna, but Tsuna ran aside, _what a coward._

Hibari grabs both Yamamoto and Gokudera and drags them towards the window. "W-What are you doing?" "I'm cleaning up. They're in the way." "Huh? H-Hey, wait a second! You can't do that!" Tsuna looked around for Reborn. "Stop it!" Tsuna yelled determined to keep his friends from harm. "If you can, do it." "Do it with your Dying Will" Reborn shot Tsuna. "REBORN!" Tsuna yelled.

All Yuki saw was Leon changing into a slipper, as she turned to sit next to Reborn. "Reborn I need to talk to you later." Reborn nods and throws a coffee bean at Hibari. He looks over, "That's enough." Reborn states. "I don't know who you are, but I'm annoyed right now. Could you lie on your side and wait?"

Hibari charges at Reborn, but Reborn blocks with a jutte. "Wao, you're great." "You really are strong." "I want to fight you." "Save it for later." Reborn holds up one of Gokudera's bombs. _I guess that's my cue to run._ Yuki jumps out the window, flips and lands gracefully on the ground, while the bomb explodes.

She looked up to find Reborn and the others in the sky in a parachute. Tsuna's Dying Will ended and they were falling into the school pool.

Yuki ran over to them carrying a new uniform for Tsuna. "This time you two were saved by Tsuna. Good job, Tsuna."Reborn says. "Thanks," said Yamamoto. "You're too friendly." Gokudera said "There, there. Let's all get along together." Tsuna said trying to calm Gokudera down. "Yeah Gokudera, be nice." "Be quiet, woman." "Oi, at least I wasn't unconscious." Yuki stuck her tongue out at Gokudera, and he went silent.

"Tsuna, your uniform." "Ah. Thank you, Yuki-san." "It's not a problem." "It's important that the family cooperates well. The family's union has gotten stronger from this." Reborn said.

After school, Yuki was almost home, when she heard a bike turned around to see Reborn and Bianchi. "Ciaossu, Yuki." "Ciao, Reborn, Bianchi." "You wanted to talk?" "Should I leave?" Bianchi asked. "Ie, Bianchi you could stay, I just wanted to talk about the Mafia." Reborn stared unblinkingly at Yuki. "Just to let you know, of course that I'm in Rodolfo's Famiglia." "You mean Rodolfo Garin's Spazio Family, right?" "Ah. Everyone will be gathering here soon. Rodolfo's otou-san said that our members are to gather at Namimori to welcome the Tenth." "So are you in Tsuna's family or not." "I guess not, since I'm already part of one, but I would be glad to assist the Tenth in improving his skills. Ano, I have to go now, Reborn-san." Yuki started to walk away. "Oh yeah, Rodolfo said he'll be coming to Japan with Dino, and I believe the others will join us after that." "Ah. Yuki." "Yes, Reborn-san?" "You guys won't hurt the Family right?" "Of course we won't, I'll make sure of it." And Yuki walks away.

~End~

So tell me what you think. Please Review, so I know what to improve on. And these are the explanations. If I'm missing something please review to tell me. Thank you.

chuka bento = lunch box filled with Chinese food

jutte = Japanese weapon that looks like a sai and tonfa put together. (sorry not very good description of it)


End file.
